Leviticus Starfinder
Leviticus Bombastus Starfinder is a human mage who has traveled extensively across the world. He considers himself expertly versed in every major settlement from Stormwind to Therarmore to Dalaran and beyond. He speaks all known languages, including languages long lost to Time. He is currently Headmaster of the New University of Stormwind. History Rumored to have once been a slave himself, donning the name Leviticus Bombastus Starfinder, he stepped off the boat to Stormwind to build himself a new life... Starting with talking with people in the Blue Recluse, he quickly laid the foundation for what would be his vast information network. Leviticus has been a professor at Stormwind University since its inception. Each semester he teaches about four or five courses, mostly advanced history and archaeology classes. His lectures are extremely popular, and the students almost seem to adore him. He brings in artifacts from home, and sometimes borrows some of the antiquities he's acquired to show off in class. Professor Starfinder's lectures are filled with exciting stories about his adventures in foreign lands seeking historical archaeological treasures. He's so popular there's always a crowd in front of his office, waiting to get in and talk about papers, tests and class projects. If he's walking across campus, he usually has at least one admirer with him scurrying along at his side, asking all sorts of questions about archaeology and history and the expeditions he's conducted. And L. B.'s often having students over to his townhouse for dinner or evening study groups - his young lady admirers seem to most desperate for this, much to his wife's dismay (of course, Vandrasi is always present to chaperone). LB's home is not far from the University's campus. It's a three-story townhouse crammed full with bits and pieces of the past he's collected from his expeditions. The entire house is packed with small antiquities and ancient trinkets - tiny pixie figurines, bits of Pandarian funerary statues, a piece of rock from Uldum, old Strom coins, troll arrowheads, an ancient Alterac dagger, maps, globes, and pottery shards. Probably more tidbits of the past than in some museums. They're every place you look; all over the bookshelves, across the mantle, on his desk, even by some of the dirty dishes near the sink. Unfortunately, Professor Starfinder has a problem that seems to follow him around. Most schools have a schedule of classes, with short breaks in the middle of the term and longer breaks in between semesters and during the summer. But for LB, the call from an achaeological dig can come up at any time. One never knows when he'll turn up a hot lead on an ancient treasure. And sometimes, if he waits, the treasure will be lost to looters or competitors. So Starfinder often takes short, unannounced sabbaticals from his classes at Stormwind University. One week he's in Tanaris chasing after some ancient artifacts, another week he's down in Felwood seeking out some forbidden demonic temple. Sometimes he convinces a colleague to teach his classes for him. Other times he just cancels classes altogether or assigns students "independent research" projects in the library. It just seems Starfinder spends more time in the field than in the classroom. Naturally, the faculty administration at Stormwind University is concerned with running the college and educating students, not having its professors roaming across the globe doing their own research. Professors at Stormwind University are required to conduct research and pursuits within their fields, but they are also required to write and publish their findings for presentation to their academic colleagues. Of course, Professor Starfinder's expeditions usually result in astounding papers and journal articals, even though his adventures take him away from the classroom. Starfinder's findings bring much-needed funding into the college.. So, even though many of Professor Starfinder's students and "admirers" may have to wait until the second Cataclysm to see him in his office, his activities are tolerated... for now. LB has many admirers at Stormwind University, for he is a charismatic and popular professor. Although the University administration has been warning him about taking too many unannounced absences to pursue his fieldwork, his colleagues on the teaching staff think highly of his profession... for the most part. Most of the professors are jealous that LB does so much traveling, undertaking adventures in foreign lands and exotic locations. Most of Stormwind University's professors conduct their research in the library on campus (or in, or work at their desks on treatises about bits of literature or old manuscripts. They sometimes long for a more adventurous life like Professor Starfinder's. For now they are just as content to hear of his exploits oer their morning coffee in the history department offices. Several history professors have asked to borrow an item or two from LB's extensive collection of small antiquities at his home. They often use these items as the focus of a class on art, history, or even primitive music. Some also invite him to guest lecture to their classes about ancient civilization and legends and myths which find their way into literature. LB's latest entrepreneurial undertakings have taken him further than the Sage might have thought possible with his work at Stormwind University. In spite of all this, Levi still has a burning desire to teach, and has widely traveled in his search for more knowledge. Category:University of Stormwind Category:Mages Category:Characters Category:Stormwindian